


blushing

by preserumstevie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Boys In Love, M/M, Pining, Pining Sebastian Stan, Stucky - Freeform, anthony is a good bro, anthony is also a hoe, chris evans is a cutie, chris evans/ sebastian stan - Freeform, chris/sebastian - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, sebastian stan blushing, sebastian stan is a cutie, these tags are a mess not sure what to tag tho, tom holland is a hoe too, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preserumstevie/pseuds/preserumstevie
Summary: sebastian gets caught staring at chris, and chris has got to admit the blush on sebastian's cheeks is damn cute.





	blushing

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write some cute chris and seb :') so here's seb being blushy and them kissing.  
> pls spare kudos for my validation muah

tired, sebastian's so fucking tired. all day he has been in and out of interviews, thankfully with his marvel cast by his side otherwise he's sure halfway through he would have thrown an absolute tantrum. sadly although they've already been through at least five fortyfive minute to an hour sessions they still have three to go.

as sebastian gets up from his uncomfortable chair and stretches he hears mackie from a bit away catcalling him and sending him noisy kisses, "ok sebass give us a show" he hollers halfway jogging up the stairs to join him. mackie joining him easily puts him into a better mood and his shoulders sag in relief greeting his friend again with a hug before continuing to walk with him.

as they near the door, making small talk about the fans today and how loud everything has been. there's a flurry of movment at sebastian's right and as the door opens a hand claps down warmly on his shoulder and the familar scent of chris envelopes him as they pass through the narrow door.

"you guys totally left me!" he exclaims giving them a grin, sebastian's shoulders tense again and he just chuckles trying to look anywhere but chris' face. anthony being the amazing friend he is notices and swoops in "you know i like to keep him all to myself sometimes." chris brings his right hand down onto sebastian's other shoulder and kneads his fingers into sebastian's muscles there 

"you tired man? we could ask them to give us a break," and god chris is just always too sweet to him.

"nah, that's okay we have people waiting on us y'know. besides we have a break after this one."

chris walks up to be beside him and mackie and nods. "yeah i guess so" but still manages to send sebastian an infuriatingly sweet, concerned glance. they continue their walk, and sebastian rolls his shoulders back and tries to engage in the conversation chris and anthony are having but it's hard considering just how good chris looks and how much sebastian wants to take him up on the offer of taking a break and absolutely kissing him dizzy.

he imagines it for a moment, thinks about pushing chris into one of their small changing rooms and kissing him until their both breathless, until chris' lips are a bright red and slightly swollen, until- 

"seb, don't walk into the door man, jeez you're out of it" chris huffs out a laugh guiding sebastian into the next panel room with a hand on the small of his back and _fuck_ , that's not helping. eventually the whole cast is seated where they need to be and chris is halfway across the room where he can admire him in peace.

anthony on the other hand is sitting in the chair right next to him. "quit looking at him, god do you want everyone to know you're fond?" sebastian shakes his head and immediately responds "hey have you seen him today? the green velvet pants, he has to be trying to kill me." anthony rolls his eyes and sits back inhis chair now facing forward.

_i'll get through this_ , sebastian tells himself, _i've been doing it for a while now_ and he tries to pay attention to the panel thats now beginning. twenty minutes pass mainly uneventfully, most questions are either directed towards chris, or robert which is normal and absolutely fine because it both gives sebastian a break and the ability to look at chris without being too obvious.

slowly the minutes drag on until they hit the fortyfive minute mark, the questions are going rapid fire and sebastian has, at this point, zoned out looking at chris and daydreaming about him, how his hand would fit so easily against his own, how his hair looks all mussed up when he takes the cap helmet off and if it would look they same in the morning when sebastian wakes him up with kisses, how the planes of his back would feel underneath sebastian's fingertips, how-

anthony snaps his fingers infront of sebastian's face jolting him out of the dreamlike state he's in. 

"shit." he mutters under his breath forgetting that he has a mic taped to his shirt. the audience laughs and tom being the little shit he is just has to point out "that was some pretty intense staring there sebastian" and sebastian floods red. he can see himself on the big screen and god he could have basically been drooling. he shakes his head to clear it and asks "what was the question?" completely ignoring tom and looking to the fan in the audience.

"hi um, i just wanted to know how you personally feel about stucky?" and if the red on his face can go any deeper he's so sure that it does. his eyes flicker back to chris and he sees a small smile playing along chris' achingly beautiful features. he begins to answer feeling heat quite literally radiate off of him "i mean i would be up for that, the bond that steve and bucky hold is quite inseparable whether as a friendship or a romantic relationship, so if the writers made that decision... well it sure as hell would make sense to me."

he's proud of his answer and the fan thanks him for his time before the next fan steps up to ask scarlett a question. his eyes unconsciously land back on chris and horrifyingly enough chris is already looking at him with this almost smug smirk on his face. sebastian can only smile at him and duck his head away to look back towards the crowd and hope that chris can't hear his heart thundering in his chest, or that more importantly he can't see how much sebastian is blushing right now. 

the rest of the panel goes by without much focus on him thankfully so once it ends sebastian is up and out of his seat rushing towards his changing room hoping to avoid chris until the next panel which happens in about an hour and a half. he hears mackie behind him speaking loudly to chris so he takes the opportunity and flees to his room. 

he enters the room and shuts the door behind himself flopping into the sofa that barely fits in the room. trying to calm himself he lets himself think that _chris didn't think too much of it_. that _chris knows he was just off in his mind_. he concentrates on slowing his breathing when he hears his door click open and shut softly.

"hey seb," comes the soft voice from the entrance of the room which sebastian immediately recognizes.

he speaks into the couch face down, cringing slightly "any chance you didn't see that?"

"how could i miss it mister heart eyes" he hears chris say and feels chris move closer to him. he sits up and looks at chris taking in the soft look in chris' eyes "listen, it's really no big deal i mean it is but it doesn't have to be we can just like move past it and maybe pretend it never happened, yeah that's good we can pretend-" chris cuts him off here "stand up i wanna, i wanna see somethin' "

sebastian's not exactly sure what's happening but he follows chris' request looking slightly up at him. chris's left hand reaches out to rest on sebastian's cheek and he almost purrs into chris' hand. "may i?" chris asks and sebastian nods dumbly, his internal monologue saying _of course anything you want chris, always_. and chris ever so gently tips his head back.

feeling exposed again his cheeks are set aflame but it doesn't matter much because chris leans down to slot his lips against sebastian's. just like he always is the kiss is gentle, more loving than heat filled. he can feel chris' beard scratching at his chin and cheeks and sebastian is sure he's melting into the floor. he has to be dreaming. chris pulls back and sebastian lets his eyes fall open again taking him in. 

he can't stop the sassy remark from falling out of him "see anything you like?" 

and this time chris blushes.

"yeah, god, very much so can i do that again?"

his heart is melting and he's not sure how to express his fondness so instead he leans up to kiss chris. this time around it's a little more clumsy, has a little more tongue. chris turns them so now he has the back of his knees hitting the couch and sebastian in front of him. he breaks the kiss only for sebastian to whine audibly and chris tuts sympatheticly.

"c'mere seb." he says sitting back onto the couch outstretching his hand for sebastian to take, which of course he does. sebastian's body quickly follows tumbling into chris' lap and he places both of his hands on chris' shoulders leaning his forehead against chris'. "i've wanted to do that for as long as i can remember" he whispers running his right hand up to chris' neck and stroking a thumb there fondly.

"i was kinda curious for a while too, just never really thought it was somethin' you wanted" chris admits in the same hushed tone.

incredulously sebastian leans back slightly "how could i not? you're chris," 

"uh yeah, that's my name" chris quips sporting a small grin.

"you know what i meant."

sebastian leans forward again capturing chris' lips between his and molding his own body against chris'. they kiss and kiss just exploring eachother, occasionally letting out small sighs of contentment and enjoyment. they spend a long time this way, wrapped up in eachothers arms, in eachothers touch.

a quick knock comes at the door and mackie's voice booms through laughing "oh lover boys! next panels in ten, get out here." and sebastian blushes again a fierce red at basically being caught. chris looks up at him and smiles teasingly "you're very pretty when you're all red like that sittin' in my lap." and sebastian ducks his head looking away. "bet i could get you like this later tonight when we're really alone" chris purrs into sebastian's ear and sebastian thinks that he has to be loosing his mind.

chris leans up to leave a peck on the tip of sebastian's nose and pushes him up forward and off him to be standing "c'mon lover boy." he says leading sebastian forward with a hand on his back and opening the door for them. they pass through and begin making their way to the panel, once they arrive chris sends him one last lingering glance before opening the door "hey, don't stare at me too much alright?" he teases walking forward with a shit eating grin on his face and leaving sebastian to go to his seat.

and _oh fuck_ , sebastian has to be _glowing_ when he walks out onto that stage. 


End file.
